The present invention relates to an angle adjusting device for adjusting an angle of inclination of a display device such as a lap-top type word processor, a personal computer and various lid shaped components to be mounted movably on a main body.
It is necessary for display component to be adjusted to an adequate angular position which is adequate for operator. Therefore, the angle of inclination has been ajusted without step by using various angle adjusting devices. As disclosed by the Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 63-23407 and Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 1-135397, conventional angle adjusting devices have a rotatble axis directly or indirectly mounted on a component necessitating an angle adjustment such as a display unit, a fixed axis mounted directly or indirectly on a main body and a coil spring closely inserted over the rotatable axis and the fixed axes for locking the rotation of the rotatable axis so as to surround. The display unit can be kept at an arbitrary angular position by means of frictional torque between the rotatable axis and the coil spring, and the rotatable axis can be rotated when an outer force stronger than the frictional torque is applied.
However, in the conventional angle adjusting devices, the rotatable axis is locked in forward and backward directions by using single coil spring, wherein a uniform locking force can be obtained in the both rotating directions. It is because of the frictional force obtained by using only one coil spring, which is impossible to change the locking force and is applied on some limited devices.
The present invention was developed by considering above situation and provides an angle adjusting device, wherein a locking force is arbitrarily selectable.